Lay All Your Love on Me
by Neross-qod
Summary: Jealousy affects the best of us. Even those of us who are half ghost. A Dash/Danny one-shot not Cannon slash.


Neross: All right so I've been listening to WAY too much Abba lately so sue me. I'm leaving for college and I want to write some smut so just shut up and enjoy it already.

Warning: May contain some fluff, slash, crack-pairing...ness, and some smut. ENJOY YOU SICK MOFOS.

Disclaimer: No I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters but I sure as hell love screwing with them. And yes that WAS a double entendre. Deal with it.

--------------------

I'm not stupid. No...not me. I may act clueless sometimes but that doesn't mean I'm a total idiot. So the second I saw that woman....that stupid little blonde hussy....hitting on my boyfriend of three years I couldn't help but feel a little anxious. Now you're probably thinking, 'He's been with you for three years! Have a little faith!'. But I can't. Because I love him I've become so jealous, so possessive that I just can't control myself anymore. And let's face it my boyfriend has always been hot. Always been popular. And has always been attracted to girls. Until he met me that is anyway.

So it pissed me off. It really pissed me off to see this little girl hitting on MY GUY like he belonged to her. So I couldn't help myself when I did what I did. I slid up to them, the girl either totally ignoring me or just not seeing me because she was too focused on acting like a total tramp. And with a simple and easy move I slid my arm through his, wrapped my other one around his waist and glared down at that pathetic little slut who stared up at me now with wide and furious eyes. I sneered...I couldn't help it. Maybe it's the ghost malevolence in me...but I really wanted to show this bitch who she was dealing with.

"Sorry honey. This one's with me. Why don't you try shoving that fake rack of yours at somebody else." Oo! That had done it, the girl turned red in the face, glared at my boy, shot me a scathing look, and then turned on her over-priced red pumps and stalked off. I watched her leave with a look of such evil glee that if Vlad Masters had seen me he might have thought he'd been looking in a Danny shaped mirror.

My lover snorted and then laughed and stared down at me with the most ridiculous lop-sided smile. I knew he was thinking of the times when we had first started going out when I hadn't even wanted to tell my best friends about us. And yet here I was, telling off some girl I didn't even know and letting everyone else around know just how Gay I'd really become. I cringed and released him. He just kept on laughing. He always had loved laughing at my embarrassments. Only now did I find it endearing. Then at last he shook his blonde head and gazed down at me with his brilliant blue eyes still so full of mirth.

"Man Fenton that was somethin' else. Remind me to get hit on more often." Dash sounded pleased. I merely glared and shoved my hands into the pockets of my jean jacket in a show of annoyance. That was my boyfriend for you...ever the attention seeker.

"I bet you found that perfectly hilarious...." I muttered in anger sometime later, we'd moved on from the front of the Hollister store we'd encountered the blonde bimbo at. We wouldn't even had been there if it weren't for the fact that I'd ruined a perfectly good shirt....again. Well alright WE had ruined one of MY perfectly good shirts....AGAIN. I had bought something with a zipper this time. It was a little er....darker than what I was used to wearing but hell I'd tried buttons and t-shirts and despite the fact that I could easily have phased out of them I still wound up with them ripped or ruined. No thanks to the blonde man walking along beside me, grinning despite my current mood.

Dash merely smirked and swung an arm around my shoulder, which I shrugged off. I might have myself a boyfriend but that didn't mean I appreciated being treated as an arm-rest. Dash merely put it back as if I'd never shrugged it off to begin with and I shot him a look. He flashed me a grin and leaned in to touch his forehead to mine, pushing my black-bangs back and down, framing my eyes. "Of course it was hilarious. I , the once-great Dash Baxter, managed to get THE Danny Fenton, savior of the world, jealous over some silly teenager in a tight-shirt. I'm STILL recovering from the hilarity of it."

I elbowed him in the side and he merely laughed at me. He was never fazed by my meager come-backs anymore. When we were younger it would have wound me up pushed against the wall....which would have led to other things. But now? Now it merely amused him, because we had both grown beyond our adolescent beat each to a pulp and THEN make-love stage. Though we still reverted to that every now and again.

As if his mind has settled on the same thought Dash leered down at me and his arm around my shoulder slipped to my waist, and then into my back pocket. I gritted my teeth against a yelp as he gripped my ass but couldn't restrain my slight jump. I shot him a look. "I don't really think this is the place for that sort of thing. Or don't you remember the time we got caught in that dressing room?" I snapped at him.

He grinned and held up his free hand to his chin as if he was considering doing it again. "Oh yeah. Man that was something else. Think we should give it another go? I bet we could do it for at least two hours this time before we get interrupted by security. " He laughed when I outrightly snarled at him and punched him in the arm, forcing him to take his hand out of my pocket and away from my butt.

His was still laughing by the time we got to the car. And he was still giving me that look. That look which only I had come to understand as a warning that he was waiting for a prime opportunity to fuck me proper. I ignored it. I'd had enough of his libido and car-sex was just too complicated. We both climbed in and I buckled my seat belt and kept my eyes dead center. And Dash started the car. He knew my signals as clearly as I knew his by now. But by the speed of his driving I could already tell that this battle wasn't over just yet.

I didn't care though. Not then. Not at that moment. I was still too pissed. To jealous. And too mad at myself for being so thrice-damned possessive. So by the time we pulled up to our condo I was already in the throws of a pretty massive dark mood. The car had hardly stopped by the time I was unbuckling my seat-belt and out the door bolting for the stairs. I could hear Dash calling out my name behind me but I ignored the sound of his voice and fumbled with my keys I jogged up the stairs. I had the door open by the time I caught him out of the corner of my eye despite my clear avoidance to meet his eyes I could still see the look of mixed frustration and worry on his face. It only made me feel worse.

He caught me in the hallway on the way to our bedroom, his hand on my upper-arm, forcing me to turn and face him. I was so angry that I was sure I must have been glaring at him, my eyes turning sharp. At least I wanted them too. He merely glared back, looking more than a bit pissed. "What's your problem Danny?" he snapped and I winced at his use of my first name, he only used it when we were fighting or when we were being intimate. This was not one of the times when I enjoyed hearing it come out of him. Even Fen-turd would have sounded better right then.

I glared daggers back up at him and snapped my arm back, my eyes flashing a dangerous green to show him I meant business. "Oh like you don't already know you ass! What the hell is wrong with you huh? Hitting on some under-aged bitch. What am I not good enough for you anymore?! Is that it Dash you need to get off with little blonde sluts too?!" I knew the words weren't true even as they poured from my lips but I was feeling just so vindictive so angry at myself that I wanted to pass the blame onto him. It was so much easier to blame the bully he used to be than blame the me I'd become. So jealous and petty I'd become so furious over some little girl who didn't even know any better.

And, damn him, he knew I didn't mean it either. "You know that isn't true Danny." he was calm, the kind of calm he became when he was trying to hold back. When he knew he needed to just let me ride my anger out. I loved him for it, but at the moment I hated his kindness. "So what the hell is your real problem? What'd I really do to piss you off?"

I shook I was so furious and I swung a hit at him, he caught it and lifted my arm up in his, and despite the fact that I was shorter , our eyes were nearly level with one another's. I felt tears well up but I forced them back down I was not going to cry like a girl damnit. I was not THAT emotional. I was not some weak child anymore. I was not going to cry it out like a god damned teenaged girl on hormones. "Let. me. go." I snapped my eyes back to their natural blue. Dash merely glared back at me. "No. Not until you stop acting like I went and punched your sister."

I glared at him for a moment more before my eyes flashed green again. Dash's own blue orbs rose and then flew into a much more dangerous glare. "Don't. you. even. dare." he snapped at me. Punctuating each word like a bullet. My hand phased out of his grip and a I smirked devilishly, taking glee, and not for the first time, that my powers made me untouchable when I wanted to be. There was just one problem with that. It always drove Dash over the edge when I used my powers in the middle of our fights, especially in the cases, much like this one, when I was being unreasonable.

He snarled and picked me up by the collar of my shirt. "Damnit Danny!" he growled at me pinning me to the hallway wall, only inches away from our bedroom door. "Don't you dare use your powers on me Danny! Don't you dare!" and with one glance at my angry glare, my eyes still glowing green, he snarled and slammed his free hand against the wall before looking down at me so fiercely that had this been years ago I might have phased through the floor then and there in an effort to hide.

But not anymore. Dash was my lover, not my bully, though there were times when he was both. We glared each other down for one more full minute before at last I let my eyes go back to being blue and I looked away from him, ashamed of myself. "It's all your fault." I mumbled and Dash stared at me a moment, before finally he snapped back. "What's my fault Danny? The girl flirting with me? You think I invited her to do that? She was just there."

I snapped my eyes back to his, my eyes flashing green so quickly that I hide to fight from turning ghost completely. "It's your fault I've become like this you idiot! It's your fault I get so pissed every time you look at somebody else! Every time somebody else looks at you! Every time I just want to shoot them into the ghost zone! And it's all your god-damned fault! I'm so fucking pissed! I hate being this fucking possessive but I can't help it! Because I'm still a freak and I still love you and I'm still so fucking jealous of everyone else who'd ever look at you even once! You god-damn happy now?!" I shouted, not crying, but hysterical, and it took everything I had not to phase right on through the wall behind me and just lock Dash out so I could ride out the rest of the night feeling miserable for myself.

"Yeah," he said, his eyes still hard on mine. "Yeah I'm actually really god-damned happy." And then he kissed me, hard. Like the first time, back when we were still kids I still hated him for being a bully. But this wasn't then. This was now. And now? Now I was kissing him back just as hard.

He grabbed my hair near the base of my neck and forced my head back, grinning down at me in his superior way. "The other people aren't going anywhere Danny. But that doesn't mean I'm lookin' to go after 'em. Why would I? When I've got the world famous ghost-boy wailing after me like a dog in heat."

I snarled and grabbed a fistful of his jacket, my eyebrow twitching a bit in amusement despite myself. "Watch who you're insulting Dash...otherwise it won't be just my eyes that change color next time." The threat was hollow and he knew it, his hands were already circling around me to cradle my butt fondly, kneading here and there as the atmosphere grew from tense to heated.

Dash flashed his famous grin and begin nibbling his way down my neck. "Pssh. I wish. We always have the kinkiest sex when you turn ghost. You shameless whore." This time I did laugh but mostly because Dash was nibbling at my collar bone by now and trying to pull free my oppressive shirt. I pushed him away and grinned at him, shrugging off my jacket as he leered openly at me, already moving to put his hands back where they'd been.

"I'm the shameless one?" I asked incredulously, kicking open the bedroom door without looking, walking backward into the room as Dash followed, taking off his own heavy sports-jacket as he did. Personally I missed the letterman's jacket on him. But the Cardinals were just as good. "You're the one who took my virginity in the boy's locker-room." I reminded him, removing my shirt before he had a chance to ruin another one, falling back onto the bed clumsily as I did. He was on me before I'd barely gotten the thing off, his own shirt already tossed away.

He claimed my lips in a possessive kiss and I replied kicking off my shoes and socks without any real concentration. I pondered briefly over how much of a pain it'd be later to pick them up again. But I didn't really care. Dash had always been the semi-neat one...not me. When he pulled away he was grinning, almost laughing as he turned to pull off his own sneakers. "The only reason I did is because you were so concerned about your parents catching you and I'd been trying to get into your pants for weeks. But NO! You were nervous. You had to be sure! You had to wait until it was perfect like some girl. I lost my patience that's all. Tease." he smirked over his shoulder at me as I had climbed up repay him for earlier by kissing and licking my way around his shoulders and back, trailing my fingers here and there when I thought it wasn't enough.

"Couldn't help it," I muttered over his groan as I nibbled at a particularly sensitive spot of his just at the joint of shoulder and neck. "You made me nervous." Dash turned around then and pushed me down smiling at me as he always did after winning something.

"Do I still?" he asked triumphantly his hand playing with the hem of my jeans, stroking and teasing me so that I couldn't help but to moan in response. "Yes." I somehow managed to force out behind my haze of cloudy lust. I registered enough behind that cloud to realize I was loosing my pants and boxers in one go. I knew he'd be impatient. So I grinned and took hold of his pants, he rose an eyebrow at me and then let out an oh-so-manly yelp as I forced both his dark slacks and red and white boxers to turn intangible before I flung them away.

"And no." I told him with a laugh of my own as he glared down at me. I laughed harder as he whipped my own lower garment off ruthlessly. "That wasn't funny." he told me grumpily frowning when I tried to stifle my laugh and failed. "Oh yes it was." I told him, grinning even as he hoisted one of my legs over his shoulder, his grin had returned as well and he was kissing my ankle. "You're gonna pay for that one Danny."

"Oh yeah? Prove it Baxter." Ah role reversal, always fun in bed. He leered down at me and leaned down to kiss me before whispering into my ear. "With pleasure Danny." And I can't help but shudder as he bites my earlobe and then moves to nibble my neck in the places where, we both know, it drives me the most wild. And I knew he was grinning at me despite the fact that my eyes were thrown over his shoulder when he stroked me in the most intimate way. I choked and would have sat upright if he hadn't pushed be back down. "Now, now Danny. I'm not done with you just yet. What kind of bully would I be if I let you off so easily?" he told me with a snicker.

I grin up at him the way he normally grins at me, confident, though, like always, I'm a bit more sarcastic. "A pretty nice one actually." He scoffs at me and merely strokes me a bit harder to shut me up. "Like you'd love me if I was really nice." he says and grins right back now moving to my chest, suckling my nipple as if he were a babe and I were his mother. My body arches against him, needy....and greedy. I grip him by the hair with one hand and the sheets of our bed with the other. I'm not panting just yet, but by the way he continued to stroke me I knew it wouldn't be long.

He moves from my chest to kiss his way along and down. Here and there with a torturing sort of persistence to go slow. And now I was panting. I was stuck in a limbo between pleasure and frustration. And my frustration was making me angry. So I growled, low and needy and dragged him back up to meet my lips in a kiss. We're both hungry as we wrangled for control, neither one ever truly winning. It's all aggression and pride with us. And neither of us likes to lose.

I moved one arm to drape along his shoulder lazily while my other hand ghosted down his form. I grabbed him firmly, more firmly than he was now fondling my ass. And I drew pleasure when he gasped and moaned and laughed at me...at himself...at us and our aggressive love-making. He eagerly sunk a finger into me and I grunt out a sort of dull recognition at the dull pain. But all too quickly I'm rolling in pleasure, grinding up against him even as I move my hand against him. Wanting more. Oh so much more. No longer inexperienced teenagers it's all too easy to find those secret places that arouse and bring that sweet orgasm so much faster, so much better.

Dash grins and chuckles and I bite back on a laugh as well though I'm grinning fiendishly as he pushes me back, my legs spread wide, one wrapped eagerly around his waist. He enters me neither too slow nor too quick, and I'm so filled and so giddy at the pain and pleasure that my eyes momentarily turn a shocking green. All too soon he's piercing that spot inside me that has familiar and lovely little dots flashing before my eyes. I ground out his name as he mutters something about love. I'm already too lost for most coherent thought. Now it's all friction. All endless pleasure that's as new to me now as my own heart-beats.

Rhythmic and grinding we ride out the love and anger of before, laughing and giddy, high on our own love. And I, so fulfilled arch so completely my spine bends, my hands grasping at my hair and his waist, pulling him to me still deeper. And Dash, ever the Bully, comes and I can feel his essence pouring into me like hot silk.

He collapses beside me, panting and breathlessly laughing. And he turns toward me with that lop-sided grin of his and I can't help but send a smirk back at him.

"So...still jealous?" he asks me. My smirk fades and I trail a lingering hand around his waist. My blue eyes staring meaningfully into his.

"Always..."

---------------------

Neross: So there you have it. I hope you enjoyed it. I may or may not right more. Smut cookie to anyone who can guess WHICH sexy idea ( already hinted at in this fic) I'd want to write first.


End file.
